


Dating Chris Pine Would Include

by sirenbarnes



Series: Celeb Imagines/Headcanons [1]
Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Sex, chris pine imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Dating Chris Pine Would Include

 

  


 

 

* * *

  * Romantic gestures.
  * Late night phone calls, when he’s away filming.
  * Keeping yours and his relationship on the down low.
  * A lot of making out.
  * Buying you gifts. Like jewelry, Flowers.
  * Going fishing.
  * Going hiking.
  * Sex.
  * Going to his movie premieres.
  * Fighting. Then making up.
  * Makeup sex.
  * Giving him blowjobs.
  * Chris eating you out.
  * Passionate sex.
  * When you’s do go out in public, Chris protects you. Shielding you from the paps.
  * Romantic dates.
  * Wearing his shirts/ jumpers.
  * Meeting each other’s families.




End file.
